Stealing Cinderella
by hoplessdesire
Summary: The two Idol rockers after two years have fallen in love. They have been together for three years. Five years had passed since the end of American Idol. Adam goes to her father wanting to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. How does her dad feel?


Adam stood at the door of Allison's childhood home. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and Allison's mother stood there. She smiled up at him and backed up to let him in.  
"Adam! How are you? Can I get you anything? Please come in."  
"I am great. Thank you ma'am. No thank you. How are you? I don't need anything. Is your husband here?" He said as he walked into the living room.  
"I'm pretty good. Would you like to speak with him?"  
"Yes. That would be great."  
"I will be right back Adam. Just wait here." She said and walked out of the room. Adam took the time to look around. He had only been here once. That was to pick Allison up to go to the movies. There were many pictures on the walls and shelves. A lot of them were of Allison. One was where she had her guitar and was smiling up at the camera. It was a pretty recent picture. She had the red hair that he loved. He smiled. He was nervous. He was scared. He didn't want to be yelled at. He hadn't done anything bad. Adam just needed to ask something big. He heard footsteps come down the hall and he turned away from the pictures. Allison's dad came into the room.  
"Hello Adam. How are you?" He came up to Adam and shook his hand.  
"I am good. Thank you sir."  
"Would you like anything?"  
"No thanks sir. I just have a question."  
"Well. Why don't we sit down." He led Adam to some chairs in the kitchen. They sat down and Allison's dad spoke once more. "Now what do you want to ask me?" He asked kindly. Adam took a deep breath and fumbled with the ring that he had bought Allison. 'It's now or never.' He thought and started to speak.  
"Well umm. I would like to ask... for your permission to marry your daughter." He said slowly. The older man sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"I always knew I had to face this someday." He stood up and walked over to Adam who stood up himself. "I have one thing to say to you Adam Lambert. You better treat my little girl good. You have my permission to marry her." Adam smiled brightly and shook his hand.  
"Thank you sir. Thank you so much. You won't regret your decision. I promise you." They walked to the door. "I am off to ask Allison right now." Adam said as they shook hands once agian.  
"Good luck. I hope we see you soon." He said and Adam headed off to his car. He opened his phone and quickly texting Allison to meet him at the front of the Idol mansion. He wanted to propose to her there. It was the place where the two had first met and became best friends. He got out of the car to clear his thoughts so he wouldn't chicken out when Allison arrived. He heard a car pull up. His twenty-two year old girlfriend got out of the car. She was wearing a white and yellow sun-dress with black ballet flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked absolutely gorgous.  
He smiled at her and she ran into his arms. Adam kissed her forehead and held her tightly. He pulled away and she smiled her bright white smile that he thought was beautiful. He smiled and took her hand.  
"So why did you want me to come back here for?" She asked happily.  
"You will see. Come here." He pulled her up to the steps that led to the front door. He stopped there. Adam took her hands in his and looked down at his girlfriend. "Allison Iraheta. I have told you since day one that I love you so much. These past three years have just been amazing. I am so glad that I found someone like you. My life wasn't complete before I met you. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever which is why I would like to ask you something." She smiled at him before giving him a questioning look. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Her hand started shaking and she looked shocked. "I love you Allison Irahta. Will you marry me?" Tears streaked out of her eyes as she grinned. She threw her arms around him and held on tight.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. I love you Adam Lambert." She cried. Adam picked her up and spun her around. She giggled as they kissed.  
"I love you Allie." He whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too." Allison said as he took her hand and slipped the ring on. "It's beautiful." She exclaimed.  
"But not quite as beautiful as you." He kissed her again as they spun around in front of the idol mansion.

What do u think?


End file.
